


Riding In A Car With A Boy

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Humor, Molly's Got Moxie, Seirously Like Teenagers, Sherlock Really Loves That Phone, Sherlock's Such A Child, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock asked Molly to meet him at New Scotland Yard with her car she had no idea what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding In A Car With A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, mistakes are all mine! Enjoy!

Molly pulled up outside of New Scotland Yard and waited.  This was weird even for him, Sherlock had sent her a text and asked her to pick him up... he needed a ride.

 

Sherlock Holmes, the man that had a preternatural power over taxi cabs needed her Molly Hooper, to pick him up... _in your car_ he said. To say that Molly was intrigued was putting it mildly. Within three minutes of the requested meeting time he came sweeping out and down the steps caring a medium sized black bag witch he put in her trunk. Then he sat down in her car clearly deducing everything in sight.

 

Molly said "Home then?"

 

"Nope." Was his only response.

 

"Okay, where to?" Was she suppose to deduce it?

 

He was looking at his phone, "Ever been to Leeds?"

 

"No, please tell me I'll be able to continue making that statement tomorrow."

 

"Nope." Was his only response.

 

"Sherlock, that's over three hours away, but at least it solves the mystery of 'why does Sherlock need me and my car at 4 in the afternoon.'" Molly looked at the overgrown man-child sitting next to her knowing full well there was no point to this argument. "Okay, why do I even pretend I'm..." she stopped herself before she said something embarrassing.

 

"What?" He said looking up very quickly.

 

"Nothing, never mind. Directions?"  She said with a defeated sigh.

 

"Yes I have everything we'll be needing for this endeavor."

 

Molly eyed Sherlock suspiciously, "Is this going to turn into an over-night thing? I do have plans tomorrow."

 

"You do not, I checked."

 

They were staring at each other now because they were both caught... Molly for lying and Sherlock for checking on her social calendar.

 

Impasse at a stoplight... They were brought out of their contest by the honking car behind them.

 

"Fine I don't have plans, are you at least going to tell me what's going on?"

 

"Nope." Oh this is getting old already, she thought.

 

"Sherlock you are being more... Sherlock than usual today. Urgh!" to which he just chuckled.

 

"Oh Molly, just drive you know you are going to anyway so why fight it?"

 

Molly slammed on the breaks causing Sherlock to grab the dashboard to keep from bashing his face into it. Then she pulled into the nearest parking spot, all the while cars around honking wildly at them.

 

"Margaret Millicent Marie Hooper! Are we going to have a problem with your driving?" Sherlock shouted.

 

Molly took deep cleansing breaths and counted to ten in her head trying her best to compose herself before she removed Sherlock's inflated head from his long elegant neck. _If I don't get a hold of myself this will be the longest three hours of my life... or the very last day of his._ One more deep breath.

 

"Are you having some kind of episode?" he asked.

 

"Okay, I see we are going to have to set up some ground rules here."  She said.

 

Sherlock chuckled, "I don't do ground rules Molly, let's get going." He said pulling out his phone again. Molly rolled down her window and grabbed his phone. Sherlock of course with his cat-like reflexes almost got it back but she held her arm out the window.

 

"Give me back my phone Molly."

 

"Nope." Was her only response.

 

"Molly you should know by now that I don't play games, so give me my phone."

 

Molly laughed, "You are the king of playing games Sherlock Holmes and... nope. We are going to talk about ground rules and then I will _think_ about giving you your precious back."

 

"My precious?"

 

Molly huffed, "I know you read the Lord of the Rings, it's one of your favorite books. You are Gollum in this little scenario and this," she said as she wiggled the phone out the window, "This, is the One Ring... are you shaking?"

 

"Just give me my phone, NOW!"

 

"You know they have support groups for people with technology addictions, you should look into them. Now back to the ground rules. First, don't ever use my full name again... _ever!_ Second, stop ordering me around, you can ask me to do something, but not tell me! UNDERSTAND? Thirdly, if I'm driving for three hours you will be entertaining me and not playing with your phone the whole time... got it?"

 

Sherlock looked at the phone at back at Molly then back at the phone then back at Molly... his shaking got worse. _Rules, HA...Never, however maybe..._

 

"Okay, fine I agree to your terms, if you give me my phone back AND...I get my pick of body parts for the next month."

 

"Are you insane? This isn't a negotiation Sherlock. Agree or I don't start driving and you don't get your phone back. Do you not understand the concept of 'the upper hand?' I seem to have it here."

 

 _Damn it, old Molly was so pliable, not this new one_. However much Sherlock enjoyed being around Molly nowadays times like this made nostalgic for pre-Fall Molly. _Okay, time to pull out the big guns_ , he had one ace in the hole... _you asked for it Molly... sorry about this, but you asked for it_. Sherlock leaned in closely and looked at Molly dead in the eyes.

 

"Molly," he said in his deepest baritone, "you know that phone is my life, please give it back to me." Then ended it with his deadliest smolder.

 

 _Oh..._ she thought, _we're back to this are we? Two can play at this... just how to play it?_   She thought for a moment then she made her decision. Molly stared wide eyed and shook her head, never taking her eyes off of Sherlock's.

 

Alright turning up the heat, he thought. Compliments hadn't worked in a very long time so he went right to physical contact. He put his hand on her thigh, leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, "Molly, please give me my phone."

 

Just a few years ago Molly would have probably melted on the spot, however new Molly knew just about all of Sherlock's tricks and also his heart. She was no longer under any delusion that she could some day be a romantic partner to the detective. But it didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with the big berk, because as far as Molly knew... Sherlock was unaware of her revelation. _If he's gonna try to manipulate me... so will I!_ Molly shivered and giggled a tiny bit, just enough to make him think he was getting to her.

 

 _Ah ha, gotcha Molly._ Sherlock leaned across Molly's body a little more, so she stretched her arm farther out the window. He knew he couldn't wrestle the phone from her if she dropped it and it was to be run over, gulp, banish the thought... _focus on the task at hand. Alright maybe it was time to try a complement anyway... but a big one though... hmmmm?_

 

"Molly, you know up close like this.. Mmm. You smell divine." He said as he almost touched her neck with his nose. The problem was that she did smell wonderful, he had never really been this close to her before.

 

 _Okay, not cool... not cool at all!_ Once again Molly counted to ten in her head, it seemed to work when she was pissed at the man or turned on by him. In her sexiest voice (well her only sexy voice.) Molly said, "Thank you Sherlock. It's disinfectant and bleach, I was cleaning when you sent me that text."

 

Sherlock wasn't listening... he was still smelling her. _I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells? What the... That is not how this game is played, shit! She's right I do play games! Okay focus._ He moved his hand to her wrist to see if he could get a read on her pulse.  _Good it's elevated. Pupils dilated... good. But she is making me work this time._ If he could just safely pull her arm back into the car... so he reached up and cupped her cheek to turn her face to him and get her attention away from the phone. Suddenly they were looking at each other again mouths almost touching.  Sherlock was looking at Molly's lips, very nice lips. _Molly has very nice kissable lips. WHAT?_ Oh, yes and her breath was soft on his face and...

 

_NO, NO, NO... What the hell is he doing now... he wouldn't take it this far. Would I? I have to bluff him out or he will pull this every time... oh great..._

 

That's when Sherlock's lips met Molly's for the first time ever. It's no great secret that Molly Hooper had thought about this moment many times before. However Sherlock, much to his chagrin had also.  Oh he tried to delete ever dirty thought he had ever had about his pathologist and to a great degree he had been successful. He told himself she's a friend and a woman and they work closely together so it's only natural that these _'things_ ' (he refused to refer to them as feelings) would come up. He'd 'deal' with them and delete them as best as he could. As a matter of fact lately he thought he had really made some progress with the situation, in that he hadn't had one of (ah) _those_ dreams in quite a while... but as soon as their lips met he realized he had been fooling himself... the ' _things_ ' weren't gone just in a locked room in his mind palace waiting to be released. Sherlock did try to pull away as soon as he initiated the kiss but somehow found himself moving to deepen it instead. _How'd that happen?_ Sherlock's tongue grazed Molly lips and she gasped allowing him to dip his tongue into her mouth... his hand moved to her hair, and all thought of the phone had flown right out the window (okay, bad analogy.) Sherlock was too caught up to care and Molly still thought they were playing some kind of game and she'd be damned if she was going to lose!

 

In for a penny in for a pound, she thought as she sank her free hand into his hair, _oh it's even softer than it looks! Maybe he uses leave in conditioner... yeah I bet he does, I'll ask him later._   But she was broken out of her hair care thoughts when he took a nibble out of her lower lip (one of her favorite kissing techniques,) just then an excited and unexpected whimper came from her. Sherlock pulled back just a bit.

 

Hands still gripping each other (well one hand in Molly's case, as she still had a death grip on the bespoke phone.) Sherlock tried his best to regain control of the situation... but Molly's lips reddened and swollen from kissing were once again all he could focus on. He latched right back onto them with more force this time trying to once again illicit that little noise he had gotten out of her before. Kissing Molly was even better than he had imagined but he wanted more so he moved one of his hands from her head slowly down her neck to collar bone then to her breast... She tensed and broke the kiss.

 

"Okay Sherlock you win, take the bloody phone! I'm not gonna let you feel me up in order to win a game! Jeeze!" Molly said with hurt and anger in her voice.

 

Sherlock looked at her stunned, he had completely forgotten about the phone and was at a loss as to how to proceed. _She though I was still trying to get the phone back, manipulate her, that kiss didn't mean anything to her._ He was hurt and confused and so mad at himself for finally letting go.  _This is what vulnerability gets me... nothing._

 

Molly was still trying to hand him the phone, completely confused as to why he wasn't grabbing it from her when she finally noticed the very odd look on his face. _Wait... what?_ "Sherlock, what was with the kissing?" She asked

 

Sherlock shifted uncomfortable and finally took the phone from her hand. "Nothing Molly, just trying to get my phone back. We should get going, we've wasted enough time." He was looking at his phone again.

 

"No."

 

Sherlock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What now Molly?"

 

"What was with the kissing?"

 

"I've explained, and I'm not doing it again. Please, there is a mystery to be solved in Leeds, so if you don't mind."

 

 _Okay so he's lying and he thinks he can just sit there looking at his phone and pretending._   Somehow Sherlock had forgotten that Molly could always see him.  "You didn't win you know." She said.

 

"Of course I won, I have my phone." He said looking at her incredulously.

 

"No. If you'd won you'd be acting all smug, but you are pouting and lying... why are you lying Sherlock?"

 

Now he was the taking deep cleansing breaths.

 

"You enjoyed kissing me didn't you? Admit it!"  She said.

 

"I'll do no such thing, let's go Dr. Hooper!"

 

"Sherlock, what exactly is going on here?"

 

"What's going here _Miss Hooper_ is that we've wasted a hell of a lot of time playing your little game when we should be well on our way to Leeds, so I agree to your ground rules and I apologize for the kissing... it won't happen again. Please proceed."

 

 _Great, I've gone from Molly to Dr. Hooper to Miss Hooper in a matter of seconds!_ She was not at all satisfied they had come too far for him to shut her out now. She needed the truth. "Sherlock, if the kissing didn't mean anything... then do it again."

 

"Why on earth would I do it again? You know I don't enter into pointless endeavors." Sherlock said looking out the window.

 

"Think of it as an experiment, I've certainly indulged you many times... indulge me Sherlock." Molly gave him her sweetest smile.

 

 _For the love of..._ Sherlock looked back to Molly he really wanted to kiss her again, but everything in his logical mind was telling him it was a very bad idea. _Oh, that smile... She was simply trying to prove a point, so is this what it feels like to be manipulated... I don't like it._

 

Molly leaned across the seat closer to Sherlock and cupped his face with her hand. Sherlock swallowed. She rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb. Sherlock swallowed again. Then Molly reached down with her free hand and took Sherlock's pulse. _I'm done for_. He thought.

 

"Your turned on!" Molly said softly.

 

"It seems that might be a possibility or maybe I'm having a stroke. Right now I can't be certain." He said trying to maintain a cool façade.

 

"That means you're attracted to me."

 

"..."

 

"Sherlock, what do two people do when they are attracted to each other?"

 

"I wasn't aware there would be a Q & A part of the experiment..."  He said his voice wavering slightly.

 

"Sherlock..." Molly said in a warning tone.

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and said "They probably kiss each other or something like that."

 

"Mmm, so what are we going to do about this?"

 

"Umm, probably umm..." _Why was this so much easier a few minutes ago? Just kiss her... she just said she wanted you to do it... do it!_

 

But before he could follow trough Molly closed the gap and finished the job... this kiss was frenzied and passionate because this time Molly knew he wasn't playing, she knew he meant it. Sinking both hands into his hair and tugging a bit causing a low growl to come from the detective. Molly exacted some revenge with a bit of lip nibbling of her own. Sherlock finally got into the contact he was looking for when he placed one hand on her back and the other on her breast making her giggle a bit (much better than last time.) Their kisses heated up...rapidly... Suddenly Sherlock was sucking on that lovely smelling part of Molly's neck and she was panting in his ear. They were quite lost in the passion filled snog when they heard a rapping on Sherlock's window. They broke apart to see Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade glaring at them. Sherlock rolled down his window.

 

"So I'm walking to my car and I see a couple of kids copping off in their car not two blocks from NSY and I think 'who would be stupid enough to stop and for a snog this close to the Met?' To my surprise it's the world famous Consulting Detective himself and his trusty pathologist. What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

 

Neither Molly or Sherlock could speak, both bright red and completely ashamed of themselves.

 

Greg decided to put them out of their misery "What happened to Leeds?"

 

"Well, this is as far as we got." Sherlock said looking straight ahead.

 

"Get out of here, and Sherlock..." Lestrade said crouching down and leaning in the car, you hurt her and myself and about twenty of the yards finest will make short work you and your silly little hat got it?"

 

"You got me that hat George and I never wear it!"

 

"It's Greg and that's not what you should have been paying attention to!"

 

"Yes, I understand. Can we go or you giving us an ASBO?"

 

Greg stood up and walked away shaking his head.

 

"So on our way then?" Sherlock asked.

 

"Sure, lets go to Leeds."  Molly said with a huge smile on her face.

 

"Oh and Molly... to answer your earlier question, as it turns out I think this might be an all night thing after all." Sherlock said with a huge grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it was a bit silly, but I enjoyed it, hope you did too. Please let me know!


End file.
